


Drafted

by Trainmaster64



Series: Rosie Saga [4]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Trains, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainmaster64/pseuds/Trainmaster64
Summary: When the army makes a move to purchase Rosie for their shunting operations, Thomas does everything he can to keep them from finding her and taking her away. 4/5





	

The army’s presence on Sodor was becoming more pronounced as the weeks went on. The engines noticed more and more army trains moving through the stations and terminating at places like Knapford Station and Brendam Docks. These trains were usually cleared to proceed directly through without stopping, sidelining all but the most important trains.

Upon hearing concerns that something was being planned, the Fat Controller reassured his engines that Sodor was safe, and that there was no war imminent at the moment – the army simply needed to build up its presence to better prepare itself, should the worst occur and Sodor was sent to war. The engines all knew that the Fat Controller was not the kind of man to simply sugar-coat the truth if it was severe enough, and thus trusted him completely.

Even so, the presence of the military still intimidated the engines as they went about their work… though some of the bigger engines, like Gordon, would never admit it. The military engines were not unkind, always whistling or hooting a perfunctory greeting of acknowledgement as they passed, but otherwise stayed silent and isolated.

Rosie was particularly disturbed by the increased army presence – she had told Thomas all about her long-buried past with the army and was not keen on reliving the experience anytime soon. She always tensed up at the mention of the army and its operations, and seemed to get closer to tears the longer the subject was mentioned around her. Eventually, the other engines on the Ffarquhar branch line learned to keep quiet about it around her.

Thomas was always concerned about Rosie; he hated to see her so torn up inside because of this. All he wanted was for the army to finish its operations quickly, and then disappear again so Rosie would not be upset anymore.

Unfortunately for him and everyone else, that was not to happen.

***

Rosie was silently crying in her shed when Thomas returned from an evening post run. He had been selected to cover for Percy, given his expertise with running the post trains; Rosie had finished her work a while ago. She desperately tried to stop crying as her love approached; she did not want to upset him now.

Thomas was not fooled, however: he quickly rolled up to face her, his visage filled with concern and worry. “Rosie? What’s going on? What happened?”

Rosie tried to keep silent, whimpering as the tears stung in her eyes and fell upon her bufferbeam.

“Rosie! Please, talk to me. What is it? Is it about the army again? It’s all right, Rosie – they were horrible to you.”

To his enormous surprise, Rosie’s face swiftly filled with rage and anger. “Don’t you ever, EVER talk about them like that again, Thomas! NEVER! THEY DEMAND OUR RESPECT!”

Thomas was astounded. “Respect? After how they treated you, Rosie? How could you respect them? How can I respect them? They had no respect for you!”

“They saved millions of lives, Thomas! So what if they hurt me? It’s not like I matter to anyone anyways. I’m just a tool, an instrument to be used in war.”

“I care, Rosie. I care about you more than anyone else. I love you, Rosie. You matter to me.” Thomas’ heart was breaking for his love’s pain.

“No, Thomas! I don’t matter! How can I? They sent me and my family to die! They sent us all to die, Thomas! You don’t know what that’s like! You don’t understand how we had no names, no identities, nothing! We didn’t matter! I don’t matter!”

“Rosie! You matter to me, Rosie. Please don’t do this to yourself. I love you.”

“No, you don’t,” Rosie said bitterly. “No one could love me. I don’t even love me. I hate myself.”

Thomas’ heart broke.

“Just leave me alone, Thomas,” Rosie said, her voice beginning to shake as she struggled to hold herself in. “Leave me alone a-and let me b-be. You d-don’t need this and I d-d-don’t want to b-bother you. P-Please.”

Rosie looked down at her buffers, hoping that Thomas would leave her as she hoped he would not. Her vision was beginning to swim from her watery eyes, making it hard for her to see Thomas move closer to her and touch his buffers very delicately to hers.

“No, Rosie. I won’t leave you. I love you too much, Rosie. I need you. Please, Rosie.” Thomas was whispering, pleading with his love to not let him go. “Please, love.”

The one word always seemed to make Rosie open up completely; her face contorted with anguish as she began to sob into Thomas, crying with upset and despair. Thomas held her close to him, letting her cry upon him and holding her with great care and sensitivity. Not once did he ever leave her or move away from her; rather, he held her closer than ever as she sobbed.

Eventually, Rosie began to stop crying, looking at Thomas with a red, tear-streaked face. Her eyes shone with respect for Thomas and deep sorrow for herself. She hiccoughed slightly; Thomas somehow still found her beautiful despite this rather haggard appearance. Rosie was always cute and pretty, in his opinion.

“I’m so sorry, Rosie,” Thomas said quietly. “I should have understood better. I don’t know what it’s like to lose my family like that. I only had a small family, myself. I don’t see them anymore,” he went on, a darkness crossing his face as he spoke. “They’re all gone. I’m the only one left.”

Rosie felt terrible. “Oh, Thomas,” she wailed, “I’m so sorry, I should have known –”

“It’s all right, Rosie. I’m just lucky that I’m still here. I can’t imagine what it was like for you, though – I lost my family, but not like you lost yours. I should have realized. I’m so sorry, Rosie.”

For a moment, the two were silent, thinking about the past.

“You would never have left me, Thomas,” Rosie said quietly. “You would never leave me. Even when I asked you to…”

“Never.” Thomas spoke with deep conviction. “Rosie, I would never leave you. I love you, Rosie – I want to help you and be there with you. Now, before you start kissing me, tell me what made you come to this point. What happened?”

Rosie blushed; she HAD wanted to kiss Thomas for his kindness and compassion. “I was sent to work near the military base today. The stationmaster wanted me to run a train of stone to the site, and do some shunting nearby. They were watching me, Thomas,” she said, shaking slightly as she spoke. “They watched me work. It was… odd. It was like they wanted to see what I could do. They weren’t even discreet either – they were just standing at the gate, watching me.”

“But why?” Thomas asked with wonder.

“Search me, but I’m worried about it. It brought back memories of my trials… before…” Rosie faltered for a moment, before continuing: “I really don’t know what they seem to want with me, Thomas, but I don’t like it at all. I just want to work here and stay away from them as much as I can.”

“I may try to talk to the Fat Controller about it if I can,” Thomas said. “He may know what they’re up to. For now, I wouldn’t worry about it too much – just keep an eye on it.”

“Thanks, Thomas. Now can I kiss you?” Rosie asked.

“You don’t ever have to ask, Rosie; you know th–”

The rest of Thomas’ comment was abruptly cut off, as Rosie kissed Thomas quickly and passionately upon his lips. After only a moment’s hesitation from surprise, Thomas responded with passion. The two were kissing each other deeply and with great intensity, growing ever stronger.

After a minute or two, the two broke apart. Rosie was now red from passion and love; Thomas was much the same.

“I’m not weak, you know,” Rosie said suddenly. “I’m strong. I’m a brave engine. I’m not a weepy engine, you know that. I just… that time, it… I’m brave, Thomas, really, I am.”

“I know you are,” Thomas said seriously. “You are a very brave engine. It’s just one of the reasons that I love you, and will always love you. Just be careful how hard you come at me this time; be careful you don’t knock out any of my teeth.”

Rosie was sent into a giggling fit, only finished when she began to kiss Thomas again, a little more carefully than before.

***

The General sat in his office, reviewing some important documents. His desk was covered with classified booklets and journals. On the very top was a file marked as “TOP-SECRET,” which he was perusing. The name on the file read “OPERATION LODESTONE.”

As the General read, he smirked. Clearly this documentation was to his liking. He signed his name on the bottom of the sheet, and initialed in a selection of places on the other sheets. The smile never left his face as he signed, though it did not seem to meet his cold eyes – this was to serve very well indeed…

There was a knock on the door; the General easily and smoothly slipped the paperwork out of sight as he granted permission for entry. One of his lieutenants entered; he did not need to know the contents of the paperwork at this time. He stood at attention, the men saluted, and then he was given permission to sit.

“News from our rail division, Lieutenant?”

“Our operations are going well, sir. Our Class 37 is performing at 80 percent reliability, and our Class 50 is working well upon its heavy trains from Brendam Docks. We are to receive our… acquisition… tomorrow at 1400.”

“Excellent. And what else? What aren’t you telling me?” The General stared at his Lieutenant, waiting for him to come clean.

The Lieutenant hesitated for only a moment, before continuing: “We really do need a shunter for our base, sir – our operations require us to organize our space efficiently, and our current engines are unsuitable for the task. We need to bring in another engine.”

“We’ll bring one from another military base in,” the General said gruffly.

“I’ve checked already, sir – none are small enough to manoeuver our yards, yet are strong enough to manage the types of loads we need shifted.”

“We need a shunting engine, Lieutenant.” The General had moved closer to his subordinate, his eyes glinting with anger.

“Yes, sir – we’ll find one. There is a suggestion, sir… we have seen an engine working past our base recently. This engine has a military history, and would be perfect for our operations. If I may speak, sir…”

“Speak, Lieutenant.”

“We could inquire to the railway as to the availability of this engine. This engine would work well for us, and would know of the general protocols already.”

“Photographs?”

“Right here, sir.” The Lieutenant handed his superior a set of photos, each containing images of a USA Dock Tank. All of the images were black and white, but there was no mistaking the natural coloration in her cheeks as she worked.

“Perfect.”

***

Thomas carefully puffed into Dryaw with a stopping train. He whistled cheerily to Harold as he arrived, moving slowly up to the platform. He had learned how to be incredibly careful with his coaches, gliding into the station so carefully that they hardly bumped at all. The passengers always complimented his smooth stops – it was just one of the reasons he was normally rostered to pull the passenger services with Daisy.

The Fat Controller was standing on the platform, talking with the General. An entourage of personnel were standing behind the two men, watching and making sure their respective heads were safe. The Fat Controller looked thoughtful, while the General had a slight smirk upon his face – Thomas was a bit nervous.

The General noticed Thomas watching them; he motioned for the Fat Controller to continue the conversation in private. Thomas was disappointed as he saw the two men walk to the station building – he wanted to talk to the Fat Controller about Rosie, but he knew it would be difficult if the General were there and if he was engaging him in conversation already.

As Thomas waited in the station for a while, he eventually heard voices coming from the office at the back of the station – it was the Fat Controller, talking to the General. Obviously the Stationmaster had forgotten to close the window on his office, resulting in their voices carrying to the station. Both men had to be unaware.

Thomas knew he should not listen in, and yet the temptation was too great to resist; carefully, he left Annie and Clarabel at the platform, moving slowly forward to listen to what the two men were saying.

“… so, you want to purchase one of our engines for your operations?”

“That’s right. One locomotive, for use in our shunting yards. This engine, I am aware, has a prior history with the army. We need an engine with instilled discipline, and this engine has knowledge of our former protocols and routines – it would not be as difficult to bring her up to speed.”

“I see. Exactly how much would you be willing to pay, then?”

“I think… this… would be more than sufficient.”

A brief silence followed. Then: “You are interested in this engine after all. I think I would need to speak to her, though.”

“Why? It’s only an engine, after all. Simply a tool, for use in our operations. Tools that help us save lives.”

“Hmm… I’m not sure I like your attitude, my fellow. I believe in keeping my engines happy and content, which in turn makes them more productive.”

“Your railway, your method. My method wins wars. Besides, would you really pass up this opportunity? You could use that money for your own railway. You also know I’m offering more than she’s worth.”

“All right. I do want to talk to Rosie, though – she will want to have a say in things.”

Thomas was horrified. The Fat Controller was planning to sell Rosie to the army. He could not believe it… it was too terrible to bear. Carefully, he coupled up to his coaches and puffed away, not paying attention to their questions and concerns about him.

***

“No. Oh, no…” Rosie’s face was filling rapidly with panic and deep fear – her nightmares were coming true. “I… no… it’s… T-Thomas…”

“Just calm down, Rosie,” Thomas whispered. “They might not mean that… it doesn’t mean anything yet, Rosie.”

Thomas had returned to his shed as quickly as he could, knowing Rosie had to know about this. It pained him to have to do this to her – to tell her this horrible news, to hurt her as deeply as he was. He felt sickened with himself for doing this, innocent though he knew he was.

Rosie trembled, ready to burst into tears at the slightest touch. She was shaking, terrified… she was going back to the army… the drills and fighting and death… that horrible, horrible death that she had faced daily…

“Rosie.” Thomas spoke softly, trying to be calm and civil with his tone – he did not want to frighten her further, though he was frightened and angry.

Rosie did not respond. She was still trembling, looking all around anxiously, as if the army would suddenly swoop down and take her away…

“Rosie.”

Thomas moved slowly closer to Rosie, stopping when Rosie looked at him with surprise. He moved slowly forwards, keeping his eyes upon hers and making sure she understood he was not going to do anything to her. Inch by inch he moved, until his buffers were touching hers.

“Rosie. I’m right here, Rosie. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here for you.”

Rosie was shaking from her fears, trying desperately not to cry. “… T-Thomas… c-can’t cry… weakness… t-they want… to take me back… to…”

“They won’t, Rosie. I know they won’t. Rosie… my love… you’ll never be forced to go back with them. I won’t let them.”

At that point, Rosie could take no more. The tears fell freely as she cried into him, quivering as she wept. Thomas held Rosie close to him, not daring to let her go or let her think he had given up on her. As she sobbed into him, terrified of her future, Thomas began to plan. He would not let Rosie go.

“They won’t do this, Rosie. They won’t.”

Rosie hiccoughed, looking at Thomas with red eyes and a trembling lower lip. “Y-yes they will, Thomas… they’re t-the army. They can do whatever they want. They’ll take me away and I’ll… and the Fat C-Cont-Controller… he wants to sell me,” Rosie sobbed, her voice reaching a high pitch. “They’ll sell me, Thomas, they’ll send me back to fight and kill.”

“No they won’t, Rosie. I won’t let them. I’ve got a plan in mind.”

“Thomas, be realistic. They’ll take me away and that’ll be that. I’m f-finished here.”

“I’m not. I won’t give up, my love – I won’t let you go if I can do anything about it.”

“B-But how, Thomas?”

“Leave it to me, Rosie. For now, just rest – I’ll be right here. I won’t let you go.”

Rosie kissed Thomas very softly upon his lips. “Thank you, Thomas,” she whispered to him. “Don’t let me go… I love you, Thomas…”

Thomas kissed Rosie upon her lips and held her as she fell asleep, exhausted by the recent events that had taken place. As she slept, he thought about how he could help his love. He needed to keep her away from the army. He had to keep her safe with him. He had to do something…

Then, the idea came to him in one sudden burst of inspiration.

***

The Fat Controller arrived at Ffarquhar Sheds to find out what the disturbance was. The stationmaster was irate, and the passengers were even more so. The Fat Controller eventually had to stand upon a luggage cart and blow a whistle to get himself noticed!

Once everyone had acknowledged his presence, they began to complain about what was wrong. Gradually it became clear: Rosie had not taken the first passenger train of the day – as a matter of fact, she had seemingly disappeared from Ffarquhar. Thomas was in his shed, refusing to work. The only trains that had come through were Toby and Percy’s goods trains – Daisy had not yet arrived with her first train.

After speaking to the station staff, the Fat Controller walked over to Thomas, who was looking resolute and firm. The General was following behind, interested in what was to occur. As they drew closer, they saw Thomas looking slightly disturbed – he was, in fact, thinking about whether or not he would be able to go through with this.

“Thomas! Rosie has gone missing overnight! Have you seen her?”

Bravely, Thomas plucked up courage – it was time. “Yes sirs, I have.”

“Where is she, then, Thomas?”

“Somewhere you’ll never find her, sir.” Thomas was trembling as he spoke – this was a huge gamble, one that he hoped would pay dividends in the long run.

“What do you mean by that, Thomas?” asked the Fat Controller, evidently confused by the less than warm response from his engine.

Now Thomas had to hesitate – would he carry through? Would he proceed with this? It was now or never.

“I mean, sir, that you can go to hell before I tell you where Rosie is.”

Every single engine, staff member, and individual present froze, drawing breath as one – they had never, nor would they ever, consider speaking to the Fat Controller in this way. The yards had gone silent and still.

It took a moment for the Fat Controller to regain his composure, but when he did it was a terrible sight to behold. “THOMAS! How DARE you speak like that to me! What is the matter with you?”

“I would rather ask what the matter is with YOU, sir – your weight, for one thing –”

“You’re officially suspended from passenger duties, Thomas – I may have to shut you up in the sheds if this attitude does not improve IMMEDIATELY. Where is she?”

“Go ahead, sir – I don’t care. All I know is that Rosie’s safe from you and the General – I’ll never tell you where she is. I heard you two talking yesterday,” Thomas puffed; he was shaking from nerve and adrenaline. “You want to sell her to the army – I won’t let you do that. Rosie doesn’t want to go, and I won’t let her – you’ll have to go through me if you want to get to her.”

The Fat Controller was astounded, but the General was purely angry. “You insolent swine of an engine… how dare you –”

“That’s enough – EVERYONE. Where is Rosie, Thomas?”

“I’m sorry sir – go to hell. I’d rather be scrapped than tell you where she is. I won’t let her go back to them. She doesn’t want to go back – she was hurt by them.”

“We won wars!” The General raged, his face red as he shouted at Thomas. “We fought to keep you safe! How dare you try to keep her from fulfilling her duty!”

“She doesn’t want to fight! Rosie wants peace – she doesn’t want to hurt anyone anymore! You traumatized her back then. She was hurt by you and she’ll never go back to you.”

“A former army engine… becoming a pacifist… is that what you mean?”

“I think so, sir,” said Thomas, unsure what ‘pacifist’ meant. “All I know is that she’ll never go back there, and certainly not with the likes of you controlling her!”

“You –”

“ENOUGH.” The Fat Controller had spoken, his face blank and unreadable.

“Yes,” Thomas said. “It is enough, No more fighting, and no more war – we just want to run trains here on the branch line in peace. I won’t let you take Rosie away from that.”

The Fat Controller’s face was impassive. Without saying a word to Thomas, he simply walked away – Thomas was shaking from funnel to footplate. What would the consequences of his actions be?

Then, the Fat Controller spun around, his face wild with anger. “You’re officially grounded, Thomas – you will stay in the sheds until you learn who is in charge of this railway. We will find Rosie without you. We will make our decisions then. Consider yourself lucky if you don’t lose your branch line over this.”

Thomas trembled, fearing the worst. He could only hope that his plan would work out, and that Rosie would be safe.

The General spoke in his mobile phone, in hushed tones. “Set up a searching party. Find the tank engine. We will have her in our ranks before long… with or without their help…”


End file.
